The Missing Pigment In My Life
by snowplum
Summary: What happens when you add a dash of confusion, a few grains of misunderstanding, and a teaspoon of (insert antagonist's name here)'s evil schemes into Malon and Link's relationship? The answer is . . . read. Please read and review! ^_^
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. =(

Hey! This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh on me! (Please!) This is a Malon and Link story so Zelda fans beware and please don't leave any flames (I'm afraid of them!) =*(. However, I might be nice enough to make her character dynamic and have her go through an important change later on in the story. 

Oh yeah, I'm really slow when it comes to updating so don't expect to see a new chapter in about a month or two (he he). I know that it's summer but I'm planning to take a summer session for and my biology teacher assigned 8 chapters for us to study. He also told us to write a 10 paged report after telling us to "have a good summer." =( I hope that I've convinced you enough for being a slow updater. Eeeeek--well, enjoy my story all you Malink fans out there! 

Note: The title might not be relevant for the first chapter but it will be in future. Don't worry you'll know soon enough. 

Something in *blank* is what Malon is thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE MISSING PIGMENT IN MY LIFE: Chapter 1

"I wonder what Link is doing right now." 

Malon sighed to herself as she replayed past memories of her moments with Link in her mind. She was all alone in the ranch because her father, Talon, went to deliver some milk. 

She remembered the time when Link confessed his true feelings for her. Her mind drifted back into the past--

________________________________________________________________________

~Flashback~

It was a cloudy day and Malon had her mind set on shopping at the town's market. She was looking for a new scarf to replace the old rugged one that she had since childhood. She wanted a new one because she saw Zelda wearing a white satin one with roses embroidered on one corner. It matched her flawless creamy complexion beautifully and she was envied her. Zelda was beautiful and had all the qualities to mesmerize any man she wanted, including Link.

Malon opened her window and peered out at the grey sky.

"Hmm…looks like it might rain today. I think I'll bring a jacket incase."

She took a hooded jacket from her closet, some money from her bank jar, and put her boots on. Malon decided to walk to the town's square since her father took the milk wagon with him . 

*Maybe Link will notice me when I have a new scarf*

She glanced down at her old boots and scowled at all the patches she had sewn onto them.

"Looks like I need new boots too."

~Later~

"The town doesn't seem to be very crowded today--maybe it's the weather."

"Are you looking for scarves, miss? It looks like you need a new one."

Malon turned around and saw a middle-aged woman standing behind a table with scarves folded neatly on it. The scarves were organized according to the order of the colours of the rainbow spectrum, with black and white concentrated on one side.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?"

The saleswoman forced a plastic smile on her face. 

"I'm looking for a white satin scarf with little roses embroidered on one corner."

"You must've seen princess Zelda recently," said the saleswoman.

"How did you know?"

"Oh--I don't know, maybe because almost every young woman in Hyrule had asked me for that same scarf after they saw the princess wearing it!" said the woman in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh-- well, do you have one?" Malon asked her desperately.

"Well, let me see first." 

The woman took out a hidden box from underneath the table and rummaged through it for the scarf.

Malon tried to peer over the top flap of the cardboard box but the woman quickly closed it.

"Here we are! Just one more left!"

Malon examined the scarf. It was pearly-white and had small roses embroidered on one corner. The colour of the roses resembled red wine and it contrasted the whiteness of the scarf perfectly. 

"This scarf—it's perfect!" Malon exclaimed.

"How much is it?" 

"700 rupees."

"WHAT! Why is it so expensive?" 

"Hmm… I wonder why?" the lady rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe because princess Zelda has the exact same one and almost every woman in Hyrule wants it!" 

Malon asked the woman, "How about selling it to me for 550 rupees?" 

The woman shook her head and said, "No! Of course I can't sell it to you for such a low price—I'll lose business like that!"

Malon heard a faint giggle in the distant and saw a couple walking together. They seemed familiar to her but she couldn't make out their faces. She started to drift away into a fantasy, where she and Link were like the happy couple she had just seen.

"Miss?"

The saleswoman waved her hand up and down at her spaced-out customer. Malon snapped back into reality and shook her head lightly.

"Are you okay?" asked the woman.

It seemed that the saleswoman did have some compassion for her customers after all.

Malon heard another giggle just like the one earlier, but it was louder and less faint this time. She turned around and saw Princess Zelda with Link—LINK!?

*Why is Link with Zelda?*

Zelda spotted Malon at the scarf stand and quickly pulled Link along to "greet" her.

"Oh! Hello Malon!" 

Zelda flashed a plastic smile that was similar to saleswoman's—only it was more evil.

"Hey! Isn't that the scarf that I have?" 

"Yeah, this young woman here wanted the same scarf that you had, just like all the other girls in Hyrule. She was trying to bargain with me and asked me to sell it to her for a lower price. Heh! She must be another one of those cheap girls! Ha ha!" the saleswoman laughed.

*What!?*

Malon's face turned beet red and Zelda started giggling at her.

"Well, if this scarf is so popular then why do you still have a box full of them?" 

Malon turned around to meet the eyes of the man whose familiar voice had just saved her from eternal embarrassment.

*Link* 

Link smiled sweetly at her and made her melt like an ice cube on a hot plate.

The saleswoman was speechless and ashamed after her secret had been exposed. She had been hiding a box full of white satin scarves with embroidered roses all along. All that "rummaging" through the box and shouting had just been an act to make it look like she only had one left.

Zelda's countenance drooped to show disappointment.

"What? You told me that there were only a few of these scarves in Hyrule and that I was one of the few people who owned one!" yelled Zelda.

The saleswoman was speechless once again.

"Well, I'm still the richest and most beautiful woman in Hyrule anyway. At least, I don't have to imitate people when it comes to fashion!" Zelda remarked with extreme confidence. 

Zelda tried to make it obvious that she was talking about Malon. In fact, Zelda was a little jealous of Malon because of her close friendship with Link. She had invited Link to many outings in the past and he had given her many excuses for not going. She actually believed him at first, until she caught him with Malon on the same days when they were supposed to go out. 

"Malon, you don't just need a new scarf, you need a new wardrobe! But you're probably too cheap to even afford one. No wonder you're still single; who would want a girl like you?"

Malon's eyes started to swell up and she tried to hold her tears back. She can't lose to Zelda and she certainly can't be mocked by her when Link is there to observe the whole conversation! A single tear rolled down her cheek and she tried to blink it away. Her eyelashes became clumped with tears as more drops slid down her soft cheeks. 

Zelda walked away and sneered at Link for helping Malon.

"Malon, are you okay?" asked Link. "Don't worry, Zelda didn't really mean what she said." 

Link gave her another heart-melting smile.

Malon felt like a fool and she wanted to hide from the world. She had never felt so embarrassed before and having Link witness the whole event made her heart ache. She wanted Link to comfort her and erase all that just happened, but she couldn't—she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Malon…" 

"No, leave me alone! I want to be by myself right now!" cried Malon.

She started to run away with both of her hands covering her tear-streaked face. She ran out of the town's gates and into Hyrule field. A drop of water on slid down her face but it wasn't a teardrop—it was rain. The light drizzling started to grow denser and soon the tiny raindrops became bullets, each collision stung her delicate skin. 

Malon's hair was soaked and it was no longer auburn, but a very dark chestnut brown that matched her mood at the moment. 

She ran to a nearby tree for shelter, crouched down, and hugged her knees tightly. The air was freezing and her hands were numb from the icy rain droplets. Her embarrassing moment kept replaying over and over in her mind even though she didn't want it to. She ridiculed herself for being so daft and actually wanting something that belonged to Zelda, her tormentor. 

~A few minutes pass by~

Malon's eyes were tired from all the weeping and she needed a nap. She rested her back against a tree trunk, and then waited for her nap to come and rescue her from her miserable day.

~Later~

"Malon!"

Malon thought she heard Link's voice. 

*Am I dreaming?*

"Malon! Wake up!"

She rubbed her tired eyes and opened them to see if she was actually dreaming. 

It wasn't a dream--Link was staring straight at her. The piercing gaze of his sapphire eyes startled her and made her heart skip a beat.

"L—Link! Why are you here?"

"Malon, why are YOU here?" 

"I don't know--I wanted to be alone."

"Oh, you want to be alone--I guess I'll go away then."

"No! Don't!"

Link grinned and looked at Malon as if he were saying, "I knew it!"

"Malon, don't be sad because of what Zelda and the saleswoman said. She was wrong when she said that you were just like all the other girls in Hyrule because you're not—you're unique."

"Really?" 

"You have to trust me! I've known for so long and just staring into your eyes is enough to convince me even further; I've never met anyone with eyes more comforting and radiant as yours."

Malon felt very relieved after hearing those words come from Link.

Link pulled out a scarf from his empty wallet. It was off-white with a hint of pink and had some tiny gems on all four of the corners. It was even more beautiful and elegant than the one that Zelda had. 

Malon was speechless.

"This time I made sure that it was a rare one," Link assured. 

Malon couldn't find words to express her joy and just gave Link a hug.

Link was shocked by Malon's reaction but hugged her back anyway.

"Malon, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Link hesitated for a moment but finally found the courage to speak.

"Malon, we've been friends for so long and well--"

"Well, what?" Malon said eagerly.

"I think I kind of like you but not like-like as in like-LIKE as in like-like--" 

"Huh?" 

"Malon, what I'm trying says is that can't we ever be more than just 'close friends'?" . 

Malon remained silent because she couldn't think of what to say. She was absolutely in love with Link and she had never wanted anything else but for their relationship to be more than just a yellow rose, plain old friendship. However, she wanted to have more time to think about it because she wasn't exactly sure if it was right. What if something negative will happen to their relationship in the future, and even the friendship that they have now will be lost forever.

"Link, I don't really know how to answer you. I really like you too but I need more time to think about it. I hope that you can understand."

Link was disappointed because he thought that Malon had felt the same way about him. He looked down at the grass and felt like a fool for confessing his feelings to somebody who didn't even feel the same way.

~End of Flashback~

______________________________________________________

It was just a month ago since Link confessed his feelings to her. 

Malon missed Link terribly and hadn't seen him since last month. She couldn't sleep for several nights because she was thinking about what to say to him the next time they meet. 

"I'm home!"

*Dad's back!*

Talon pulled the milk wagon up the hill and parked it beside the corral. He looked like a bog monster, covered in manure mixed with cucco feathers. 

"Malon, there's a hole—wait—one, two, three--there are hole-S on my jacket sleeve. Do you have the time to help me mend them?"

"What on Hyrule have YOU been doing?"

"He he--I was throwing pebbles at the cuccos again," Talon said nervously. 

Malon sighed and rolled her eyes. She was more like a mother than a daughter to Talon.

"Yeah, I guess I do have time to mend your jacket."

"I promise that it'll never--ever happen again okay, sugarpuff," Talon promised with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Malon walked up to her room and searched for her sewing box.

"Hmm-- I thought I left it on my desk last time."

She stood on the tip of her toes and slid her hand across the top of her bookcase to see if her sewing box was there. Her hand brushed against something silky and it fell off the shelf; the beautiful scarf which Link had given her fell and landed gently onto the floor. 

She picked up the scarf and ran her hand across its silky surface, trying to smooth the creases out. Malon walked to her mirror and tied the scarf around her neck. The scarf looked gorgeous on her and she started to remember the day when she got it. 

*Link!*

Malon felt a dull ache in her heart. 

"Why did I hesitate on that day? I'm so stupid! I have to tell Link that I'm in love with him too!"

(Clack!)

"What was that?!"

It sounded like a pebble had collided with the thin glass of her window. Malon opened her window saw Link holding a handful of pebbles. 

"Hey, Malon!"

"Link! I have something to tell you!"

~To be continued~ 

I hope that you liked reading my first chapter! Stay tuned if you want to read more of this. Remember, this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh.=)


	2. Chapter 2: Colours of the Sunset

You must be wondering why chapter 2 is up already, right? I know that I should be doing my homework right now but I'm too lazy to. I don't feel like using my brain for homework . . .it needs a break from it _. I already have most of the story in my head—I just need to add more details to it. This is the first time when I actually didn't have writer's block while writing a story! I'm so happy! ^_^

Enjoy! =) 

Note: Something in *blank* is what Malon is thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE MISSING PIGMENT IN MY LIFE: Chapter 2

Malon ran down the stairs as fast as she could and almost tripped on a step. Link was waiting for her by the fence. 

"Hey Mal!" Link greeted her casually.

Malon wasn't too satisfied with Link's greeting. They hadn't seen each other for a month and Link's casual greeting seemed rather cold. She figured that it was because of what happened a month ago. Link probably thought that she didn't like him at all.

"Link, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today."

There was no response.

Link was busy looking down at the grass and tracing lines on the ground with the tip of his boot.

"Link?!"

"Huh? Oh-did you say something? Sorry, I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" asked Malon.

"Umm. . .stuff. . .just. . .stuff. . ."his voice trailed off as he began to drift into deep-thought. 

Malon felt a horrible feeling arise; she felt a combination of guilt, loss, and sorrow all jumbled up inside of her. It felt as if all those things were pressing against the walls of her heart, making it ready to explode. 

*I'll just tell him the truth and maybe that'll fix everything*

"Link, there's something that I have to tell you."

Link finally made eye contact with Malon and he waited for her to speak.

"I—" Malon was cut off by Talon's rude interruption.

Talon suddenly walked out of the door wearing just a towel that hung below his belly and whined, "Malon, have you seen my underwear? I can't find the one that has pink stipes on it. It's my favorite one too!" 

Talon shifted his head and saw Link staring at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  O_O

"Errr. . .hello Link. . .erm. . .he. .he. . " Talon chuckled nervously.

Malon rolled her eyes and started to rub the aching side of her forehead with her fingertips. -_-"

"Pshrmph--he---heh he he!"

o_O? 

She looked up and saw Link covering his mouth while trying to suppress his laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Malon asked.

"T-ha ha-Lon. . . he sounded so funny when he was ask'n for his missing underwear!" Link laughed.

"Malon! Where is my underwear--the one with the pink stripes!" Link imitated Talon's whiny voice.

*I guess having my dad around isn't such a pain after all!* ^_^ v

"Ha! You should see him when he comes home from his 'daily pick-a-fight-with-a-cucco' routine," Malon said while rolling her eyes. -_-"

Link chuckled. All he needed was some of Talon's childishness to cheer him up.

"Malon, let's go to Lake Hylia. We haven't seen each other for such a long time and I think that we have some catching-up to do."

"Sure!" 

Link reached into his tunic and pulled out his ocarina. Malon stared at the familiar instrument and remembered the day when she taught Link her mother's song.

"Do you still remember, Link?"

"Remember what?" 

"The song that I taught you when we were younger."

"Of course! Malon, I would never forget that song—it reminds me of you whenever  I play it."

Malon blushed and nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Link lifted the ocarina up to his lips and tilted his head a little. He closed his eyes and played Epona's song while swaying to its whimsical beat. 

Epona's neigh was faint and distant; the sound of her galloping grew louder as the small dark speck in the distance began to take the form of a horse.

Malon caressed Epona's muscular neck as she hummed the melody of her favorite song. 

"You're doing great, Epona!" 

Link helped Malon onto Epona's back and then mounted the stallion himself. He kicked the horse's side gently and it started to gallop out of the ranch.

~At Lake Hylia~

Link dismounted Epona first and led her to a shady area under a tree. He helped Malon off of his steed and walked with her across a bridge that led to a small island with a gnarled tree rooted into its core. 

Malon sat down on the ground and rested her back against the gnarled tree.

"Link, come and sit next to me."

Link sat down beside Malon and managed to rest the left half of his back onto the trunk of the tree. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a white envelope with Zelda's seal on it.

"Zelda wanted to invite us to a banquet. She said that it was a celebration for the arrival spring or something like that."

*That's strange, I thought that she hated me*

"Are you going?" Malon asked.

"Yeah, I have to or else she'll have my head on her dinner plate. . .you have to come too!"

"I don't know, Link. I don't have a really good feeling about it. I'm afraid that she'll try to embarrass me in public again."

"Don't worry! I'll be there to back you up if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you, Fairyboy."

"Hey, I thought that you promised me that you would stop calling me that!" Link whined.

"Never in a million years, FAIRYBOY!"  = P

Malon tickled Link's ribs and ran away when he tried to tickle her back. 

"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" Malon teased him.

She ran around the tree and dodged every one of Link's attempted grasps.

"Whoa! Look!" Link yelled pointed at the sky. 

Malon's eyes widened as she glanced up and Link suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Ha! Gotcha! I can't believe you actually looked up when I told you to!" Link grinned.

Malon remained speechless and she was still staring at the sky.

o.O??

"HelloOo? Mal?" Link waved one hand in front of her face.

Malon couldn't believe what she was seeing; the colours of the sunset were beautiful. They were vibrant shades of orange, pink, yellow, and red, all seamlessly blended together. 

"The sunset—it's beautiful and look at the colours," Malon said without blinking even once.

She gazed down at the lake and saw a mirror image of the sky. The shades in the reflection were slightly darker, but they were just as beautiful; the colours in the water danced, and ripples formed as the wind caressed its surface.

Malon glanced beside herself and noticed that Link had been staring at her while she was exploring the wonderful colours of the sunset.

"Oh—I'm sorry—I was spacing-out" ^_^''

"It's just that I've never seen such beautiful and vivacious colours in the sky before. I love watching the sun set at Lon Lon ranch, but it's even more beautiful out here at Lake Hylia." 

"Link, this sunset really reminds me of the past. Do you mind if I keep on talking? I can stop if you're getting bored." 

"No, it's okay. I'm more of a listener than a speaker anyway." 

"Thanks, 'Fairyboy'," Malon grinned mischievously and Link pouted.

"When I was little, I used to wonder--oh, nevermind! This is so stupid!"

"Aw—come on, Mal! Tell me! I wanna know!" Link urged her to continue.

"No! It's stupid!"

"If you don't tell me then I'll. . . I'll. . . umm. . .TICKLE you! Muwahaha!"

"No—Ah!"  Malon squirmed as Link tickled her neck.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll tell you! Just stop tickling me!" 

She slapped his arm. 

"Ow!" Link rubbed his sore arm.

. . .

"Well, when I was little I really enjoyed drawing and sketching pictures. I used to own a lot of colouring sets because I loved all the different colours that were in them. I don't know why, but I'm really addicted to colourful things—they always seem to cheer me up when I'm sad. He he—I even tried to imagine new colours once—ones that didn't even exist, but I couldn't. I don't even think that it's possible because there are only three primary pigments: red, blue, and yellow.  Still, I wonder what it would be like if the world had an extra pigment.

"zzzzz…"  -_- zzz

Malon looked beside her and found Link fast asleep.

*Some "listener" he is*

She tilted her head and leaned forward to get a closer look at Link

*Aww. . .he looks so adorable when he's asleep*

A light breeze swept by and a strand of golden hair fell and partially covered Link's right eye. Malon brushed it away and tucked it behind his ear. It was an automatic reaction—her hand just seemed move by itself and stroked his silky hair. She leaned in a little closer again—close enough to be able to feel Link's breath on the tip of her nose. Malon's heart started to beat rapidly—she could feel it knocking against her ribs. Something soft brushed against her lips and she realized that they were Link's lips when she opened her eyes. She had kissed him unknowingly.  

*What am I doing!?* O_O

Malon quickly retrieved, bit her bottom lip, and glanced over at Link 

*Good, he's still asleep*

She leaned back on the tree trunk, inhaled a full breath of air, exhaled, and gazed up at the sky once more.

(Later)

"Link! Wake up!" Malon shook Link's shoulders.

"No—don't leave, Malon, "Link mumbled in his sleep.

"Wake up, you sleepyhead!" Malon screamed in Link's ear.

"What--where!?" Link was startled by Malon's voice.

Link rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"He he—I fell asleep. I guess I kind of lied about being a good listener, huh?."  ^_^"

*Kind of?!* 

"Oh yeah, did I mumble any junk while I was out cold? I have the tendency to talk in my sleep." asked Link.

"Yea—you did." 

Link noticed that Malon's cheeks turned dark pink and that she wouldn't look at him in the eye.

"O gosh—did I say something bad in my sleep?"

"No—"

"O come on, Malon! I want to know what I said," Link said eagerly.

The conversation had paused for a few seconds, but Malon finally opened her mouth and said, "It was—don't leave, Malon."

"Oh yeah—ahem," Link cleared his throat, "I remember now . . .I was dreaming."

"And 'what' exactly were you dreaming about?" Malon glared at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

Link took Malon's hand, clutched onto it tightly, and said, "I'll tell you another time. Isn't there something that you want to tell me?" 

Malon rested her head on Link's shoulder and said, "I love you, Fairyboy."  

~To be continued~ 

I hope that you liked my 2nd chapter! Chapter three is when the tension starts to build up..I think. That's all that I have to say =).


	3. The Banquet

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda and the only characters that I made up are Seb and Ms. Byng.

Hey People! I'm back and chapter 3 is up! Please read and review!

Note: Something in *blank* is what Malon is thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE MISSING PIGMENT IN MY LIFE: **Chapter 3****

*It was my first kiss*

Malon laid in her bed as she reminisced her meeting with Link at Lake Hylia. He was the first man that she had ever kissed and even though it happened unintentionally, it meant the world to her. She turned her head; one side laid flat against her pillow as she gazed out the window.

*The stars are so beautiful tonight*

The little diamonds in the sky glittered and sparkled. Malon's eyes scanned the stars and searched for the special constellation that her mother told her about when she was a child, the Horse and the Maiden.

_In the outskirts of Hyrule, roamed a wild and mysterious horse. She was beautiful and it was a strange type of beauty—not similar to the beauty of roses or fair princesses, but of strength and power. She was a "vigorous beauty." Her eyes glistened in moonlight-- like the stars that were embedded into the blanket of night. She was a very rare horse and almost every person in Hyrule had tried to search for her. Some people said that the sound of her neighing could be heard during lonely and cold winter nights, when the stars in the sky weren't as bright._

_One day, a determined young woman had embarked on a journey to the outskirts of Hyrule in search for the mysterious horse and to claim it as her steed. She followed the sound of the horse's neighing and trailed off into a cloud of fog, deep within a forest. She never returned and the neighing had stopped ever since. _

Malon's eyes grew tired and her mind slipped away into a world of dreams.

~Next Day~ 

It was a beautiful day; the sunlight peeked through the window and Malon was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair.  She was preparing for the spring banquet.

*I wonder how I should wear my hair. . .and what should I wear?*

She walked to her wardrobe and opened the drawer at the very bottom—the drawer dedicated to her fanciest clothes. She dug her way into the very bottom of the pile and pulled out a sage green dress. It was her mother's 'formal occasion dress' and she remembered seeing her mother wearing it a long time ago. The dress had straps that hung off at the edge of the shoulder and was fitted throughout the torso but slightly flared out from the hip. Malon tried the dress on and it fitted like a glove. The material was light and wispy---the type that swirled in the wind. She admired the embroidery on the dressed but it was the outer transparent layer of dress that she liked the most. Malon walked over to her mirror and gazed into it; the dressed looked absolutely lovely on her and it brought out the rich colour of her hair. However, something was missing; Malon opened her jewelry box, took out a small diamond necklace, and clasped the ends together around her neck. She slipped her thumb under the front strands of her hair and gathered them up behind her head, creating a half-ponytail. Then, she held them in place using a barrette. Her outfit for the evening was finally planned.

"Dad, I'm going now!"

"Okay, sugarpuff! Have a nice time!"

Malon hugged her father and said, "Remember, no more cucco-fighting!" 

"Erm. . .okay. . . I'll remember…" 

She walked out of the door.

". . .I think," Talon said while crossing his fingers.

~At the Castle~

Malon entered the colossal castle and walked along the red velvet carpet that led her to a wide set of stairs. There were castle guards lined along the walkway and each had turned his head whenever she walked by; they were stunned by the beautiful maiden in the flowing green dress.  Malon slowly made her way up the stairs while lifting the hem of her dress up from the floor, trying not to trip. 

There were many people crowded inside the fancy ballroom; Malon saw a group of gaudy women glaring at her and scanning her from head to toe.

"How distasteful of her! Wearing a muddy green dress to the princess' banquet!"    

"It's not muddy green! It's--," Malon was interrupted.

"Good afternoon ladies! How are you this afternoon, Ms. Byng?"

*Link?*

The unmarried woman, standing next to Malon, was charmed by the masculine voice. Malon turned around to meet the eyes of the voice that had just rescued her from embarrassment—like the time at the town's market, only that it wasn't Link this time. The handsome man in the black blazer gave Malon a wink.

"Malon, is it? From Lon Lon ranch?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm Malon."

Lydia Byng budged in front of Malon to greet the charming man and Malon walked away to find Link.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I have something to take care of at the moment," the man pushed Ms. Byng away and started to go after Malon.

"Malon!"

She ignored him.

"Malon!" the man put one hand on Malon's shoulder and stopped her from running away.

"What do you want!" Malon yelled.

"Hmm. . .Malon . . . that's a beautiful name, is it not?"

"You stopped me just to say that!" 

Malon released herself from the man's grip and started to walk away.

*What a freak! Where's Link?*

She felt a light grip on her shoulder again. 

*Link?*

"Hello! It's me again!" 

*NOOOOO*

"I forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm Sebastian Belmont but I prefer to be called Seb."

Seb's dark and alluring eyes sent a shiver down Malon's spine. 

*Hmm. . . he has nice eyes. . .NOOO! I'm being mesmerized! I must focus on finding Link!*

He smiled and said, "Did anyone tell you that you look amazing in that dress?"

Malon blushed as the pace of her heartbeat increased.

*Why is my heart beating so fast?*

"You're blushing aren't you?" 

Malon quickly looked down and tried to cover her face with her hair as much as possible.

*Darn! Why did I have to tie my hair up! I should've just left it all down!*

"Why are you hiding your face from me? You're such a beautiful woman and you shouldn't be hiding like that."

He lifted Malon's chin and looked into her lustrous eyes.

*This guy is starting to scare me. . .*

Malon looked away and turned her head, moving her chin off from Seb's fingers.

"You're being shy aren't you?" Seb raised an eyebrow.

*No. .  .you're just a freaky and annoying guy*

Malon bleakly said, "Look, there is someone that I have to look for and would you please stop following me. Just do something else---stand beside the wall if you have to!"

"Ah. . .I see now! You're playing 'hard-to-catch' with me!" 

*How much dumber can this guy get?*

"Umm. . . Sebastian. .  .can we talk later? I have to go somewhere….just wait for me by the wall over there."

"You have to go to the powder room?"

"Errr. . .yeah. . ."

"Okay! No problem!"

*Phew! I thought that I'd never get away!*

"I will be waiting for you, Malon!" he cheerfully said.

*Eh. .  .whatever*

Malon falsely walked to the powder room and looked behind her to see if Seb was following her. He was standing by the wall, like she had told him to, and was keeping an eye on her.

*Darn! He's looking at me! This guy is like a vulture. . . *

She slowly opened the door and looked back again.

*Ack! He's still looking* 

Malon walked into the powder room and sat down on a couch beside the primping table. She briefly glanced around the room and looked for something to do. 

Malon looked at herself in the mirror across the room.

"My hair is all messed up. .  . stupid Seb. . ."

She unclasped the barrette from her hair, stuffed it into her handbag, and combed her fingers through her hair. 

Malon walked over to the door, opened it slightly, and peeked through the crack.

*Good, he's not there anymore*

She smoothed the bottom of her dress with her hands and boldly walked out of the powder room.

Malon felt a hand on her shoulder.

*Oh no! It's Seb*

"AAH!"

"Hey Mal!" 

"Link!!!"

Malon was relieved that she had found Link and gave him a hug.

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting that!" Link hugged her back.

He released his grip from Malon's waist but she was still holding on to him firmly.

Malon saw a pair of dark eyes glaring at her; it was Seb and he had an evil grin on his face. She quickly hid her face, pressing it against the curve of Link's neck.

"Hey Mal, what's wrong."

"Oh. . .nothing. . ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Then why did you hide your face?"

"Oh. . . I just felt an urge to sneeze."

"Ewwww. . .and you were so close too!" Link teased her.

Malon playfully slapped Link on the arm and stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Malon! You should be ashamed of yourself! Ladies aren't supposed to do that!" 

". . .and I'm in a ballroom too," She blinked and gave him an innocent smile.

Link took her hand and pulled her through a mingling crowd of wealthy men and women. He brought her to a stone balcony that unraveled a spectacular view of Hyrule.

"There's Lon Lon ranch," Link squinted and pointed at the spec in the distance.

Malon walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned forward to get a better view of the scenery. She placed her elbows on the cold surface of the raised railing and folded her palms together. Link walked over to her and also leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"I can't wait until sunset. The colours in the sky will be so beautiful," Malon sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll come soon. I promise that I'll watch it with you later." 

A gentle breeze brushed by and swept Malon's hair away from her face. Her lustrous eyes shone in the sun and resembled the colour of the clear blue sky.

Link whispered into Malon's ear, "You look beautiful."

She felt his warm breath caress her ear and it made her heart skip a beat. Malon turned her head towards Link and moved her lips closer to his. She was about to kiss him until---

"Link!!!"  Zelda stormed towards Link and pulled him away from Malon.

"I thought I told you to meet me at 4:30 on the dance floor!" Zelda shrieked.

She glowered at Malon and dragged Link along with her to the dance floor.

Link looked back and moved his lips to silently say, "Meet me here at sunset."

Malon nodded her head and whispered, "Okay." 

She stayed at the balcony and waited for Link to return. 

*I guess there's nothing better to do other than stare at the sky*

Her eyes traced the edges of the floating clouds in the sky.

*Hey, there's a cloud that looks like Epona*

~A few minutes later~

"We meet again, Malon."

*Oh shoot! Not him again. Please save me, Din*

"You look even more beautiful with your hair down," Sebastian grinned.

He brushed Malon's hair away from her shoulder and tucked it behind her ear.

*Why can't this guy keep his hands to himself?*

Malon felt very uncomfortable in Seb's presence and she started to move away from him.

"Where are you going, Malon?" Seb grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to himself.

"What are doing!?" Malon tried to squirm away from his grip.

She couldn't get away—Seb's grip was too strong.

Malon was paralyzed; she couldn't move and she couldn't scream.

*I don't know what to do!!! Help me Din!*

Seb pressed his lips against hers; it was a powerful kiss—something that she had never felt before. She was confused. Something in her admired the new sensations that the kiss had provided her with, but at the same time her heart had felt a dull ache. A tear rolled down her cheek and slipped off her chin.

"Malon!!! What are you doing!?"

*Oh no! It's Link!*

Sebastian released Malon and asked, ""And you are. .  ." 

"Get the hell out of my face!" Link angrily said.

"Or else what?" Sebastian challenged him.

Link gripped the handle of his sword and gradually pulled it out of its sheath.

"Umm. . .okay. . .I understand. . .I'll leave you two alone." Seb cowardly said.

Seb walked back into the castle and whispered into Link's ear, "It was her first kiss, I can tell."

Link was furious.

"Link, I can explain."

"Malon, I don't need an explanation from you. You were kissing him and from what I saw, you liked it!"

There was silence.

"It was your first kiss too. . . I wish that it was me instead of him."

Link reached into his tunic and pulled out a withered red rose.

"Aww man. . . it was still fresh when I found it. Anyways, this was supposed to be for you. . .but it doesn't seem like you'd want it anymore."

Link dropped the rose onto the floor and walked away as he tried to suppress the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

~To be continued~

I hope that you liked this chapter! Remember to leave a review!^_^


	4. Evil Brewing Within the Castle

Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is up!

Hmm…seems like everyone wants Seb to die. This chapter is supposed to make readers less angry with him. However, there is somebody new to hate. . . .and she is. . .read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE MISSING PIGMENT IN MY LIFE: Chapter 4 

_ "I'll watch the sunset with you, I promise."_

Malon stood by the railing of the balcony as she clutched onto Link's wilted rose. The red petals hung loosely on the base and the leaves were shriveled.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not," Malon chanted as she plucked the petals one by one.

"He loves me _not," she sighed as she plucked the last petal from the flower. _

Malon peered behind her, through the glass doors of the castle, and into the ballroom. The lights were off and it was deserted. Everyone had gone home---even Link. She tossed the stem into the air and watched it fall into the fountain below her. 

*I guess I'd better go home*

Her eyes were tired and the skin around them felt stiff from the evaporated tears. Malon's figure disappeared into the darkness as she entered the doors of the ballroom. A little rose petal, one that Malon had forgotten about, traced the movements of the light draft and rolled across the stone floor.

~Inside the Empty Ballroom~

The cascading moonlight poured through the glass doors and the click of Malon's heels echoed in the empty ballroom as she made her way back to the castle's main entrance. She passed into a dimly lit hallway that was lined with an exquisite red carpet, which cushioned every step she took. 

A thin slit of light extended out from a partially closed door at the other end of the brief hallway. Malon heard muffled voices coming from the room that stood behind the door. The voices sounded somewhat familiar but she couldn't recognize them because they were barely audible to her.

*Who could they be?*

Malon crept closer to the door as she tried to keep her footsteps silent. She carefully peered through the crack of the door and her eyes searched the room for the two familiar people inside it---Zelda and Sebastian.

*****What are they doing at this time of the day?* 

Malon leaned against the wall and cupped one hand behind her ear to get a better earshot of their conversation. 

"Well done, Seb. No one else could've given a more passionate kiss that you did," Zelda congratulated.

" Nonsense! I only followed your orders because you've imprisoned my sister and you promised to release her once I've completed your dirty task!"

"I don't know, Seb. You've been so cooperative and I don't know if I should let your sister go that easily," Zelda said with an evil grin on her face.

Seb pulled out a hidden dagger from his belt and placed it against Zelda's neck.

" You better let my sister go or else I'll make sure that you won't live to see another beam of sunlight peek through your pink and frilly window curtains EVER again!"

Malon jumped at sight of the dagger and accidentally knocked her elbow against the castle's stone wall.

"Ouch!"

"Who's there!?" Seb was startled.

Malon quickly ran down the remaining length of the hallway, turned right, and stumbled down the castle's main stairway. 

She tried to hop into her wagon but her dress was caught by a sharp thorn from the rosebush beside it. She tore the piece of caught fabric from her dress and positioned herself onto the driver's seat of the wagon.

Malon glanced back to see if Seb was chasing after her even though she didn't understand why she was afraid of being caught. All she did was eavesdrop and it wasn't Zelda who might've been chasing after her.

As Malon rode off into Hyrule field, a man with a pair of glinting dark eyes watched her and held a piece of delicate green fabric in his hand.

~In Zelda's Room~

Zelda peered out of her bedroom window and watched Malon ride back to Lon Lon ranch.

"That snoop. . . I'll get her. . . for sure."

"But you can't kill her on your own. You need me to do the dirty work for you, remember _princess_," Sebastian said sarcastically. 

Seb dropped a piece of green fabric into Zelda's hands.

" You have to maintain your clean reputation or else your citizens will lose their respect for you."

"You're right, Seb. I can't do this by myself."

"Good, I'll do this for you. . .but only for the release of my sister."

"Sorry, but that isn't possible," Zelda refused.

"Why?! Why can't you let my sister go! All she did was steal a flower from your stupid garden and she was only a child back then. You've imprisoned her for five years already! Why can't you let her go?"

"It's not that I don't want to, Seb. I can't let her go. . .she knows something about me that no one is supposed to know! She'll ruin my reputation!"

"Isn't imprisoning a young and innocent child for five miserable years already enough to ruin your reputation, Zelda!"

"I don't know. . .I just can't let her go. . . but maybe I can make it up to you by making sure that she gets all the things she needs and that she's comfortable."

"What is it anyway? Why do you have to lock up my sister?"

"I can't tell you!!!" Zelda screamed.

"Then can't I even see my sister?"

"No! She can't see anyone incase she blurts out my secret!"

"It has been five years! My sister is a young woman now! She can't possibly be locked up forever!" Seb yelled angrily.

"Your sister. . . she must really mean a lot to you."

"She's the only family that I have left," Seb's voice sounded painful. 

Zelda sighed and said," Fine. . .I'll let her go, _but_ only if you promise to leave and live in a place that is completely isolated from here after we're done with Malon. I'll only let her go after we've dealt with Malon and when you're ready to go."

"Aren't you afraid that I'll know the secret?"

"Why would I care if _you_ know! You already know about my evil side and I'm satisfied as long as no one else knows. But if I find out in the future that someone has been spreading my secret. . . I'll make sure that you'll be the first person to die."

"Agreed! I'll do anything for the release of my sister."

The crickets chirped peacefully and night's blanket of stars shone radiantly in the sky as evil schemes were plotted within the cold castle.

~To be continued~

Umm. . . this was a short chapter and I ended it here for a reason. Chapter five is on its way so don't worry! ^_^ 


	5. A New Problem Arises

Hello! Yay! Today was the last day of summer school! I'm so happy! You should be happy too 'cause I have more time for writing fanfics now! 

This chapter begins with a dream…what does it mean? During times of despair and when it seems as if all hope is lost, a new hope will soon arrive as a result from patience and endurance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **THE MISSING PIGMENT IN MY LIFE:** Chapter 5 

_Wandering hopelessly through a barren field…_

_A drop of blood trickled down from her eye…_

_And from that drop of blood…_

_… grew a small and dainty flower._

_Is there hope?_

_Wandering hopefully in a heavenly meadow…_

Malon opened her eyes and rubbed them. 

*My eyes are wet…is it blood?*

She glanced at the back of her hand.

*It was just a dream…I'm not crying blood*

She lazily rolled out of bed and prepared for her chores.

"Hmm…dad's already awake."

Her heavy footsteps shook the fragile stairs as she descended onto the main floor of her cottage.

"If you stomp on the stairs any harder you'll break'em," Talon chuckled. "What's the matter, sugarpuff?"

Malon sighed,"I thought that I would've had a brilliant time at the banquet yesterday but it turned out to be the worst night ever!"

"And Link is mad at me…" Malon sobbed. 

"There, there, sugarpuff. Don't worry! Look, something came in the mail for you today!" Talon said, putting a hand on her shoulder and handing her an envelope.

"Really? Who is it from?"

"I don't know. Open it and find out."

Malon ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out.

~~~~

Hey Malon! 

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at Lake Hylia tonight._

_--Link_

~~~~

*Ididn't know that Link's handwriting was this neat. Hmm….maybe he improved his handwriting after I bugged him about it two years ago.*

"Dad, do you know who dropped the letter into the mailbox?"

"Yeah, a stranger passed by our mailbox when I was opening the gate. I couldn't see his face because it was covered. He said his name was Sheik or something like that. I couldn't really hear what he said either because his voice was muffled."

"Really? Sheik? I've heard about him. He's Link's friend."

"I'm going to start my chores and if you need anything just look for me in the stable, ok Dad?"

"Ok, sugarpuff. Yeah, I think that the stranger said that his name was Sheik," Talon scratched his head as Malon walked out of the door.

"…Or was it _Seb._"

Malon spent most of her day cleaning the stables. She was done her chores just before sunset, which allowed enough time for her to prepare for the meeting at Lake Hylia.

~At Lake Hylia~

Malon dismounted her horse, Chocolate, and tied it to a nearby tree. 

"Be good while I'm gone okay?" Malon patted the horse's neck.

*There's Link* 

She assumed that the slim figure wearing a long hooded cloak in the distance was Link. Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a scarf, the one that Link gave her. Malon held the scarf; her hands were folded together and pressed against her chest as she prayed to herself.

*Wish me luck, Din!*

Malon approached "Link" from behind and got ready to surprise him but suddenly the figure in the dark cloak turned around.

It was Zelda.

*Zelda!!?? What is she doing here?*  

Zelda grinned wickedly and said," Well wha' do you know. It's Malon, the cheap farm girl from _garbage_ ranch."

Malon's face turned beet-red.

"You evil witch…why can't you ever mind your own business!" Malon yelled.

Zelda slapped Malon's cheek, " Don't you ever talk to me like that you dog. You're nothing but a pile of filthy scum and Link will never like you. Now, bow down to me at once!"

The princess kicked Malon's knees and they buckled from the sharp pain.

 Zelda knelt down next to Malon and said, " You thought that it was actually Link who sent you the note?"

She cackled loudly and continued to say, " You pathetic fool. I knew that you were eavesdropping last night. And _you_ told me to mind my own business?!"

Malon felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Why did you have to do that to me! Why did you have to ruin my relationship with Link? " Malon cried.

Zelda gave out a long sigh, "You don't get it do you? Link is supposed to be mine and I can't let you steal him away from me!"

Malon's fists clenched tightly onto the scarf when Zelda yanked her hair to pull her closer to the lake.

"Look at yourself!" Zelda pushed Malon's head closer her reflection.

"Why would Link like you? You're just another wallflower and there's nothing special about you!"

Zelda yanked harder and Malon vigorously waved her clenched fists in the air as she tried to release her hair from the princess' grip.

Malon's scarf caught Zelda's attention.

"What's this? A scarf? You actually bought that scarf?"

"No! It's a different scarf and it's much more beautiful than the one that you have! Link bought this scarf for me."

"He bought a scarf for _you_?!" 

Zelda snatched the scarf from Malon's hand. 

"Well, not anymore…he bought it for ME!" Zelda laughed wickedly.

"NO! Give it back you witch!" Malon sobbed.

Malon pushed Zelda into the lake and tackled her to get her precious scarf back. 

She pushed Zelda's head into the water and said, "That's for slapping me on the face!"

Then she pulled Zelda's head out of the water and said, "And THIS is for---"

Malon was interrupted by Zelda's scream for help, "Link! Help me!"

*Link?!*

"What are you saying? Link isn't here! _You_ wrote that note remember?"

"Malon! What are you doing to Zelda?" Link yelled.

"Link! Help me!" Zelda squealed.

"Malon! Let go of her!" 

"I can't she---"

Link pulled Malon away to rescue Zelda.

"You don't have to do that! She's not drowning! The water is only 3 feet deep! Sheesh!" 

"Malon, I don't know what happened to you but you've changed," he coldly said.

"No! It's not what you think!"

"Nope! I don't want to hear it!" Link placed a hand in front of Malon's face.

"Zelda, are you okay?" Link shook Zelda.

Zelda pretended to be unconscious at first and slowly opened her eyes. "I'm fine, Link."

He carried the princess, supporting the back of her knees with one hand and her back with other, as he walked towards Epona.

Zelda sneered at Malon and stuck her tongue out at her when Link wasn't looking. She purposely stuffed Malon's scarf into her pocket so that Link wouldn't see it. Zelda burrowed her face onto Link's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck to make Malon angry.

Malon quietly called his name but he ignored her.

Link rode towards Hyrule Castle with Zelda in his arms and Malon was left alone in her soaked clothes.

~A few Minutes after~

Malon knelt down and wept away. The small burden inside of her had finally grown into its full size and it was no longer just inside her heart; she felt it permeate throughout her whole body, making her limbs weak.  

Suddenly, a dark shadow casts over her and she averted her eyes to see who was standing behind her. Malon couldn't make out the person's face with only the aid of a dim moonbeam but she could tell that it was a man.

"We meet again, Malon."

*Oh no! It's Seb!*

Malon felt something strong knock against the back of her head and she instantly fainted. 

_A drop of blood trickled down from her eye…_

~To be continued~

Hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review! =)


	6. An Affair From The Past Part 1

Hey everyone!!! I'm finally back and alive (just about) again! Sorry for being such a slow updater.^-^" I was (and I still am) very busy with school.  
  
Well. . . I was just reading this story and I experienced one of those, "omg, I can't believe I wrote this!!?" type of moments. It was like reading an old diary, the ones you'd wanna burn and hope to never see again. Ha ha. . . well, not really like that but I did have one of those moments before and I used to write like this when I was in grade two:  
  
Aug 25  
  
ToDay I'm so miszrdle (miserable) because my wrding (writing).  
  
Yes, that was my entire entry by the way. Okay, I better start writing the story before I turn this into a blog. ^-^  
  
About this chapter. . . it's not really part of the story but the purpose is to provide background information for the later half.  
  
The Missing Pigment In My Life: An Affair From the Past (part 1)  
  
A young woman stood inside the gate of Hyrule Castle. She nervously combed her fingers through her mass of auburn hair and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. She had been waiting outside the castle for about ten minutes and finally gathered enough courage to yell, "Is anyone there? I'm the new maid!"  
  
A rectangular slot on the door slid open to reveal a pair of old wrinkled eyes.  
  
"Hello! You should've said so earlier or else I thought you'd be one of 'ose desperate wenches who've been eyeing our castle guards lately."  
  
The girl didn't expect such a lively and cheerful voice to come from a pair of wrinkled eyes.  
  
"Good morning! I'm Miriam from the cucco farm and I'll be working as one of the castle's maid from now on."  
  
"Well, here's something new to expect. You sure are young to be hang'in around with a bunch of old bags like us. Hee hee! I'm Viola, the head maid. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Head maid? Does that mean I'll be taking orders from you?" Miriam asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm actually just a regular maid but since I've been scrubbing floors here the longest, it would only be a wee thing to ask for such a title, don't you think?" Viola chuckled.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Good, you've got spirit! That's something we really need in a place like this."  
  
"In a place like this?" Miriam knitted her eyebrows.  
  
"Some of the folks here are quite obnoxious, but don't let 'em get to you."  
  
Miriam wasn't exactly sure if spending the rest of her days working in Hyrule Castle was as brilliant as she once thought it would be. However, having Viola by her side made her feel safer and closer to home.  
  
"Follow me, Miriam." Viola led her through a wide hallway lined with thick velvet. On each side, a pair of grand doors separated the living quarters from the walkway.  
  
"Is this the floor I'll be staying on?" Miriam amazedly asked.  
  
"Now don't get your hopes too high, dear. This floor is reserved for special guests only."  
  
Viola stopped Miriam and approached an old wooden door at the very end of the hallway. She searched her left pocket, causing something in it to jingle, and pulled out a collection of keys.  
  
"Let's see. . . nope, nope, nope, nope,. . . here we are!" Viola searched through her keys.  
  
A creaking noise, one much like scratching a metal fork against a ceramic plate, sent a shiver down Miriam's back when the old woman opened the door. Miriam peered down into the darkness that swallowed the other end of the staircase.  
  
"Is. . . that where I'll be staying?"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry, dear. It isn't as bad as it seems. This was where I stayed when I was about your age. It might have a few rats, some cobwebs, and you might find it a bit chilly down there during winter, but a few adjustments here and there will do it." Viola stretched a bit of enthusiasm into her words.  
  
Miriam stared at Viola, not even blinking once, and made it obvious that she was unconvinced.  
  
Viola chuckled nervously and an awkward silence proceeded.  
  
"How's this, you can stay in my room for now and I'll see if I can ask the king to let you live under conditions more suitable for you."  
  
"Thank you, Viola!" Miriam hugged the old woman.  
  
"Gah! Learn to suppress your emotions a bit more from now on! You never know who's watching. People might get the wrong idea and call me a softie for newbies like you." Viola brushed her off like a scrooge.  
  
The old woman really did have a soft spot for Miriam but hiding it was a wise choice for things might become difficult for the young maid.  
  
One can never be too sure nor feel too secure in a castle with cold stone walls. ~To be continued~  
  
Yeah.this was a pretty short chapter but it definitely won't stop here! Don't worry, the Malon and Link's story will soon follow and all ambiguities regarding this story will tie into the main plot. Just to let you in on something * wink wink *, Miriam is related to Malon and you'll know how soon enough. Ha ha.I'm evil. I'll be back. 


End file.
